Warcraft: Dawn of the New Aspect
by RhynoJaxer
Summary: Azeroth, a world full of magic, dragons, and many more fantasy creatures. But also, Aspects, the leaders of the dragonflights. But what if there was a Worgen Aspect, the Aspect of Feralness. How will the other Aspects react? Can they accept this, change of events? Rated M for multiple lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Beginning.**

 **A/N: Second Story, however, the Pokemon one will be updated, however, it will be very rare. This one is my main focus. A Worgen Aspect, ever heard of one? Well right now he is human, he WILL be converted to Worgen soon, however. Anyways:**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Wyrmrest Temple, Unknown Quarters.**

Everyone knows about the Aspects of Dragons, Gods to them. Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, the creator of all life on Azeroth. Ysera, the Dreamer, mistress of the Emerald Dream and considered a daughter by Elune. Nozdormu, the Time-Less One, master of time and history on Azeroth. Malygos, the Spell-Weaver, creator of all magic itself on Azeroth and Neltharion...or Deathwing, the Earth-Warder (or Destroyer as most people call him now), and Kalecgos as well, the new Aspect of Magic. However there was always one the titans created in secret, and his name, was Neró, the Tide-Crafter.

The Tide-Crafter worked in secret, creating seas, creating anything that would feed the crops and life of Azeroth, the only Aspect he knew was Alexstrasza. They worked together, Alexstrasza providing lush green forests and fields for miles, while the Tide-Crafter sustained them with rain water and the sea itself. However, the Tide-Crafter worked alone when people hurt his ocean, mostly the Gilean people. So he decided to pay these 'Gileans' a visit. However, when he got there, he was shocked.

The Worgen curse ran rampant, burning ships leaving the port, only to crumble under the crimson flames of death. Chaos broke out everywhere. This was the reason these, Gileans were hurting his ocean, the Worgen were launching this city into the sea. He landed softly, the Worgen taking up most of the attention of these humans. With a crash of tides on land, he was now in his human form, which was surprisingly, a human. He was dressed in fine clothes, a plate helm on his head, the front with water hiding his face away, his features unknown. His pauldrons held the tides themselves on them, crashing around inside them, sometimes spilling out. His chest piece held the heart of the rain itself, along with rain drops imprinted in gold, his lower robes with the same design, minus the heart of course.

His sword was a sight to behold, the hilt decorated in gold waves, the bottom looking like sand, the ocean floor. The sword guard made to look like a wave, both of them crashing onto the blade. In the middle of the guard was the heart of the ocean, something the great titans gave him to forge the vast ocean. The blade itself was simple, a massive reach, a few gold waves imprinted here and there. However, water flowed round it in perfect harmony. This sword was called kardiá tou okeanoú or 'heart of the ocean'. His cape was pure water.

He stepped towards the Gilean gates, open and Worgen flooding in, somehow not noticing fresh meat. He struts in and observed his surroundings. Fires everywhere, Gilean corpses lie everywhere, literally mauled into two. This curse, was destroying this city, and he was gonna stop it. He drew kardiá tou okeanoú and headed to the nearest Worgen pack, one right in front of him, and with a slice, cleaved the Alpha in two. The Worgens looked at this new enemy, and leaped, barking, and snarling. However, he simply ducked and cut the entire pack above him in half with a swing of his sword. He, however, saw a Gilean shadow and disguised himself as a Gilean recruit.

"You there, recruit! Get busy and start fighting these vermin!" He shouted, pointing the way he came, paying no attention to the corpses behind the Tide-Crafter.

"Yes, sir!" Neró said, playing the part, rushing towards the Merchant Square. There he saw Prince Liam Greymane, protecting his people.

"Recruit, I have a job for you, kill as many of these Vermin as you can!" He shouted, pointing at the Worgens. "And let the people out of their homes, they must run!" He said, cleaving a Worgen's head clean off.

"Yes, sir!" The Tide-Crafter shouted, cutting down beast by beast, wolf by wolf, Worgen by Worgen.

"Recruit seems you can kill, now free our people, and go to the blacksmith, get some armor or you will be mauled like him!" He shouted, pointing at a stinking corpse of a recruit, his face unrecognisable, his hands in his mauled face, his heart no-where to be found.

"Yes, sir!" Neró replied, heading off to the houses.

 _ **-Timeskip, 30 minutes-**_

All people in Merchant Square were evacuated and the Worgen drove off to the Military District.

"Recruit seems you have some Gilean armor now (Same armor the Gilean guards wear) I suggest to support the Military District, now!" The prince shouted.

The Tide-Crafter nodded, running off to the Military District.

 _ **-Timeskip, 5 hours-**_

 _ **Light's Dawn Cathedral.**_

Lord Darius Crowly and Neró were fighting for their lives, however, Neró bit by one of these Worgen, not revealing it however to Lord Crowly.

 ** _Flashback, Military District._**

"Is anyone here?" Neró asked when he opened a hatch to a gun storage.

"No, back off, you won't take me alive!" he shouted, cowering in a corner.

"Hey, are you alright?" Neró asked, right next to him.

"I said...back off" he said in a strange accent, when a Worgen burst out of his body, biting Neró, and launching him towards the staircase, however, a gunshot sounded, killing the corrupt Gilean.

 _ **Present, Lights Dawn Cathedral.**_

"Lord, it has been an honor," Neró said to Darius, knowing even if he turned into his dragon form, he would still become a feral Worgen.

"Recruit, I never caught your name, what would it be?" Darius asked, knowing the end was nigh.

"Neró sir, Neró Kýma" The dragon replied, smiling as he knew the end was here.

"Well, let us go down, in a blaze of glory!" He shouted, increasing the morale of his men, cleaving Worgens in two.

"Yes, let us" Neró replied, cleaving five Worgens in two with a single swing.

Then the full moon came.

And the afflicted turned.

Including Neró

And he showed no mercy.

To any of his comrades.

Just blood-shed, complete and utter bloodshed.

 **A/N: First chapter, rewrite version as well! Hope you enjoyed, added more detail when I rewrote** **this chapter, write a review to tell me either good or bad, and now, enjoy the many chapters I will create.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feral is Released

**The Feral is Released.**

 **A/N: Second Chapter! I plan on releasing another chapter later today, but for now, enjoy this one, just to clear some things** up **however, right now we are in Alexstrasza's point of view, I will say when we are back into Neró, but first it will be 1/4 of Alexstraza's point of view, the rest in Neró's point of view.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **DragonBlight, Alexstrasza's Quarters.**_

"Where is he!" Alexstrasza mumbled to herself, the lush forests she created were slowly crumbling away without Neró.

"My Queen, who do you want to see?" asked one of her consorts.

"Neró, the Tide-Crafter, however, I doubt you have ever heard of him".

"Yes my Queen, I have never heard of a mortal with a name like that.

Alexstrasza chuckled at her consorts words. "Neró is not a mortal, he is a dragon, and an Aspect, a secret one, however," She told her consort, the look of shock making her smirk, well if a dragon can smirk.

"My Queen? Should we send for this 'Aspect' then?" Asked the consort, clearly not believing his Queen.

"Yes, please find this dragon, also, head down to the flooded cave under this temple, there you shall find his dragon flight, ask them where he was last headed then report back to me." The Queen of dragons told her consort, and without question, the dragon took off.

"Neró, where are you..." Alexstrasza said to herself.

 **-Timeskip, 15 minutes-**

"My Queen!" shouted her consort.

"Ah, Sýzygos, report," Alexstrasza said to her consort.

"Queen, the 'Aspect' headed to Gilneas last, something about 'harming of the seas'.

Alexstrasza jerks to a stop, her face plastered with shock. "Wait, the Worgen curse is there if he was afflicted..." She trailed off.

"My Queen?" her consort asked, concerned.

"Sýzygos, tell my strongest drakes to meet me on the top of Wyrmrest temple, we will head to Gilneas and find Neró." She stated, as formal as possible.

"Yes, my Queen" replied the consort.

"Neró, we are coming for you, I promise you that" Alexstrasza whispered to herself.

 _ **Outskirts of Gilneas, Feral Worgen Pack.**_

Feral roars, howls, grunts, you name it, could be heard from far away. A Worgen pack was looking for some wild animals to maul and tear apart. And Neró was a part of this pack, or what he is now called: Agrios, the draconic name for 'Feral'. He knew he was Neró, the Tide-Crafter, but that thought was in the back of his head, Agrios, was in control. Eventually, his pack found a herd of deer, and they were already drooling, Agrios no exception. A Worgen savagely pounced on to one, ripping its neck out and ripped it out, killing the deer instantly. Agrios pack friend, Paketo, his only friend in this pack, started to kill another.

Paketo releases a few grunts, meaning 'Come on, we haven't feasted for ages, better to start now!'

Agrios grunts, stating 'The deer herd has run off, only the elderly and the young remain, and they will not sate our hunger' he grunted again 'we need something bigger, and I know where one would be'

Agrios and Paketo broke off from the pack, Paketo following Agrios's lead, wondering what was so big it would make them happy to not eat for a while. And trusting him was right because there, was a massive Kodo, stray, but still, they didn't question it, they were hungry after all, then they heard shouting

"Move, come on peons, we need to get these bodies to Sylvanas, for whatever reason!" An Orc barked at five peons, all rushing to pack corpses on to the Kodo.

Agrios grunts again. 'We must kill those peons, then the Orc, then the Kodo, we will be eating the Kodo for nights!' he licked his chops when he said that last part.

'Then let's get it underway' Paketo grunted, mercilessly jumping out and ripping a peon in two.

"Lok Tar O'gar!" The Orc cried, jumping down, and swinging for Paketo's, head.

Agrios jumped behind him, decapitating the Orc and swallowing the head whole. 'Kill the rest, I will get to work on the Kodo' he grunted.

'Sure...' Paketo grunted back.

It was bloodshed, not one Orc corpse remained, just blood, blood and guts. 'Get the Kodo over here, this is my den, so our pack won't eat it without permission, even the Alpha' he smirked, if a Worgen can smirk.

Then he heard flapping wings, powerful wings, and many of them. When he heard his fellow Worgens howl and roar and growl, he knew something dangerous was near, and he wanted more meat. He lept away from Paketo, leaving him to feast on the Kodo. He jumped branch to branch, tree to tree, forest to forest until he saw ten dragons, one a massive one, a female at that, four smaller dragons, female as well. Then five males, the strongest one was the second biggest dragon, however, and the biggest female had power flowing off her. He lunged at the neck of a male, hoping for an easy kill when the dragon shouted "Worgen! Attacking Floga!" and all the dragons turned to him, fangs bared. Then the biggest one shouted "Stop, get this Worgen off Floga and keep him pinned!" the biggest dragon shouted. "Yes, my Queen!" the rest said in unison.

Soon, the Worgen was trapped, dragons pinning him. The second biggest dragon strut over seems to see lots of pride in himself, I guess he is a mate of the big one. The mate went to finish me off when the biggest one halted him, guess she wants the pleasure of executing me. "Now, this Worgen could be Neró, let me see..." she mumbled the last part, confusing the Worgen. Who was Neró? A sharp pain hit from the back of his head and he whined, he was Neró!

"Ne-r-ó?" The Worgen spoke in a sort of common tongue.

"Yes, Neró, have you heard of the name before?" The dragon asked.

"N-e-r-ó is...m-e, " Arigos, or Neró, mumbled.

"Really? Tell me, who is Alexstrasza?" She asked, triggering a memory to the Worgen.

"Alexstrasza, mu-s-t ser-ve m-y Quee-n." Neró replied, his head pounding.

"He is Neró, stand back, my clutch." She said, a magic pouring into the Worgen from the Queen of Dragons.

"I...remember..." Neró groaned. He remembered who he was, and he gasped, jumping up. "The curse, Darius, Gilneas, Alex-Ach!" He said halfway through, falling back down.

"Shhh, Neró, you will be taken back to Wyrmrest and made public to the other Aspects, you must be known." she said, her voice instantly calming him.

"Cure...Paketo, that...way," Neró said, pointing over at another Worgen, staring at Arigos, or Neró now.

"Bring that Worgen over here, and then step back."

"Thank...you..." Neró muttered, the blanket of Darkness taking him.

 **And done, hoped you guys enjoyed, the next chapter will be about Neró being introduced to the dragon flights, and them to him and his dragon flight, the turquoise dragon flights.**

 **Anyways, ciao and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prime Consort

**The Prime Consort.**  
 **A/N: Right, next chapter will be the council meeting. This chapter will be Neró's flight getting used to him as a Worgen since he CAN just change back but his main form IS a Worgen now. Anyways, this chapter will have lemons, so 18+Wyrmrest Temple, Turquoise Dragon Flights Quarters.**

 _ **Wyrmrest Temple, Turquoise Dragon Flights Quarters**_

Alexstrasza dropped the Worgens body outside of the Turquoise flight quarters. She landed softly and transformed into her human form. Dragon horns nestled on top of her head, a plate bikini, and a see-through cloak, along with the perfect body would make any mortal lustful, even her own dragon flight. However, Neró always thought of Alexstrasza as a friend, not a mate. That was one of the reasons they got along so well. He wasn't lusting over her body 24/7. However he did have consorts like her, which he did lust over, definitely his prime consort, someone even rivaling Alexstrasza's beauty. She envied how she got Neró, and she didn't. However, she was the Queen, she had to control her lust. And let Neró lead his flight.

As she thought of Neró, the Worgen stirred, slowly rising, along with another Worgen, Paketo if she remembered what Neró called him. They both rose, their fur glistening from the sun and the snow reflecting the sun, making them look dashing and handsome."Alexstrasza, I can never thank you for this, but what about

"Alexstrasza, I can never thank you for this, but what about Paketo? He will still be mortal, won't he?" Neró asked, a feeling of worry washing over his face.  
"Don't worry, Neró. Paketo has been given powers I took from you, he can now turn into a dragon and his humanoid form at will. However, I suggest he takes some time to get used to his Dragonoid form." she informed Neró.

"Alright, Paketo, let's go see my dragon flight..." Neró muttered, a wave later, his body was replaced by a towering dragon. This dragon was Turquoise, horns similar to Alexstrasza protruding from his head, his wings massive, dark blue and turquoise littered them. His body was turquoise, with water flowing freely around him, he was a god of water. However black spots littered his body, the Worgen curse took his toll on him. His teeth were sharper than any dragon on Azeroth. His wings we spiked at the ends, and spikes protruded from his pack, colored midnight black. He was a mix between his dragon flight, and Neltharions dragon flight (In this story line, Neltharion IS Neltharion, but the Dragon Soul raid has not started yet) and he looked, badass and terrifying. Paketo looked similar, but more like the black dragon flight, not Neró's dragon flight.

"Right, let's go, I wanna see my Prime consort, I could probably get you a consort, I know you like those, ways," Neró said, clearly disappointed that his friend was a sex addict.

"Sorry, but you gotta admit it is a nice feeling" Paketo replied, his face lustful at the idea of mating a dragon.

"Just follow me, and stay quiet!" Neró said, walking into his home.

"Halt, who goes there!" shouted his two guardians.

"Your Aspect, Neró, comes here, now let us pass," Neró said, his voice completely formal.

They both nodded, letting the two dragons into their domain. It was completely underwater, dens everywhere, and a massive building in the middle, his quarters. "Paketo, stay close to me," he whispered and Paketo nodded, trailing behind his new, father I guess? Then around three attractive dragons flew down, probably to welcome the person who had made them.

"Greetings, Palirroia, Kyma, and Vrochi." he welcomes his three consorts, the dragons instantly bowing and transforming into their humanoid forms.

Palirroia was a beauty. She was a blood elf, however, her eyes glowed turquoise, and her hair was deep blue. She wore an elegant dress, turquoise with little dark blue waves imprinted on it. Horns rested upon her head, small and cute. Her body was peach, just like any blood elf, however, had a glow of blue. She was one in his council. She had DD cups breasts and was the most humble, but moaned like hell in bed.

Kyma was less beautiful but was still a sight to behold. She was a night elf, her eyes glowed a whitish blue, her skin, instead of purple, was turquoise. She wore plate, unlike Palirroia. Her plate covered her breasts and stomach, the rest exposed, the plate was of course turquoise. Her leg-plates we similar to Alexstrasza, however, a thong was exposed, instead of a piece of plate covering it, up to her knees were plate. She was more seductive and kinky then any dragon Neró provided for. She was one of his best warriors and guardians. She had EE-cup breasts and could attract any man, however, she only mates with Neró.

Vrochi was the youngest and least attractive. She was a human, peach skin, dark blue hair, turquoise eyes, an innocent face plastered on. She was dressed in leather, and it covered all of her, leaving no skin since he had never mated with her, just killed and fiddled with her. She was a caretaker of the young and an adept of tide magic. Due to her youthfulness, she has B cup breasts and has never seen a males private region before.

And Paketo was drooling over all three but these dragons were his and his alone, four other consorts flew done and Neró ordered them to, entertain Paketo. These three were his playthings and soon, Vrochi's innocence will be gone due to her age, the right age to mate. He walked past them, the dragons following him from behind, he turned to them when we were about to enter and ordered them to guard his quarters, he wanted to see his Prime Consort.

He entered the building, his Prime Consort on the floor, glaring at him in lust, it had been a while since they mated after all. He approached her, lowering himself down and staring at her, taking in her beauty as a dragon.

"Greetings, Thea, I trust you know why I am here," Neró replied, licking the top of her ear.

"I do, Neró. Let us make this batch strong and wise," she replied. She transformed into her humanoid form. Like Palirrioia, she was a blood elf, she had the same features as Palirrioia, however, had plate armor like Kyma. She wore a small bikini, barely keeping her F cup breasts in. She has a very small plate thong on, only keeping the necessary parts in, and the same plate up to her ankles like Alexstrasza while also similar to Vrochi with her facial features mixed with Palirrioia's.

"Ah, your beauty is only rivaled by Alexstrasza, Thea." he smiled, tracing her ear in his Worgen form.

"Seems you changed, but as long as it is still you, I don't mind" she smiled, leaning in...

 _ **LEMON WARNING, 18+ TO VIEW!**_

Neró kissed her on the lips, their tongues interlocking, fighting for dominance. They fell on the floor together, a fight that Neró one was going on, and no-one was going to disturb them. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed before Nero had enough. His mouth slowly trailed down to her neck, instantly sucking on her sweet spot, making her moan his name already. Without warning, he savagely removed her plate and undergarments, leaving her naked, and under his control. He undressed as well, revealing his massive member, he was a Worgen, it had been made around 36 inches long (Worgens have MASSIVE dicks, then plus the already massive dragon dick, that is a massive one.) "My, someone has grown" Thea chirped, a red blush forming on her cheeks. "You better believe it" Neró replied. His mouth went to one of her breasts, his hand fiddling with the other one, sometimes twisting her nipple. On the breast manned by Neró's mouth, he licked Thea's nipple and sucked on it, bringing immense pleasure to her. "That's it, moan my name, you won't be able to walk for weeks soon..." he smirked, his dick now positioned right in front of her mouth, and he was about to thrust in. "Ready, my Prime Consort?" He asked. "More than ready," she said, instantly sucking half of his massive cock, with him thrusting more into her mouth, soon she was deep throating all 36 inches of his cock. Soon Neró had enough of her sucking and instantly positioned his dick in front of her other pair of lips./p

"You better believe it" Neró replied. His mouth went to one of her breasts, his hand fiddling with the other one, sometimes twisting her nipple. On the breast manned by Neró's mouth, he licked Thea's nipple and sucked on it, bringing immense pleasure to her. "That's it, moan my name, you won't be able to walk for weeks soon..." he smirked, his dick now positioned right in front of her mouth, and he was about to thrust in. "Ready, my Prime Consort?" He asked.

"More than ready," she said, instantly sucking half of his massive cock, with him thrusting more into her mouth, soon she was deep throating all 36 inches of his cock. Soon Neró had enough of her sucking and instantly positioned his dick in front of her other pair of lips.

"You ready for this?" Neró asked again.

"You better believe it" Thea replied.

Neró thrust in, the tip of his penis getting used to her wet caverns, before thrusting more in, and slowly started thrusting in and out. After a while, all 36 inches were buried deep inside her, and he was pounding her mercilessly. He pounded her so hard every single female in his dragon flight wanted to be his consort. They wanted him to pound all of them so hard, they couldn't walk anymore. However, that was only for Thea, as he was still pounding her. Soon Thea collapsed, her rump in the air and Neró still fucking her senseless. Soon he began to feel the need to release, and release he did, squirting all of his sperm into her, hopefully providing enough sperm for another clutch. Then they both switched to their Dragonoid forms, Neró's dick doubling in size, 72 inches and already erect. Thea had her Dragonoid rump in the air and Neró wasted no time in mounting her again. He fucked her senseless once more, the draconic Prime Consort not able to take all of his 72 inches dick in her tight and small clit. Soon he finished, releasing a second load of sperm into her, not without letting every single dragon in his flight hear his roar and Thea's moans. He unmounted her, his dick sheathing and Thea's clitoris also sheathing. She smiled, and the Prime Consort got to work making more eggs for the Flight.

 ** _LEMON HAS ENDED, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS._**

Neró stepped out, and headed to Paketo, only to find four consorts, completely exhausted, and a Paketo knocked out. Neró just sighed to himself, his other three main consorts still needed loving and someone needed their innocence taken away, but that can wait until after the meeting.

 **And that if a wrap. If you enjoyed the first lemon in this series, review and tell me why! Tell me if I could improve it. Anyway, ciao and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting of the Aspects

_**Meeting of the Aspects.**_

 **A/N: This chapter was gonna be made into two parts, one with a meeting with Alexstrasza after the meeting and the meeting itself, however,** **I figured that both of them could not make a single chapter each, so that is the reason, anyways:**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Wyrmrest Temple, Turquoise Dragon Flight Quarters.**_

After Neró had fun with his Prime Consort and he took Palirroia, she was his consort and second in charge of his council. Stepping out of his caves, Palirroia asked "Neró, why can't you treat me to what our mother got treated too? I would love to be pounded mercilessly by you." she moaned and Neró just chuckled.

"You will get your time soon, my dear, however, there is also two other consorts that require my attention, then you also have all the rest," he explained, to which Palirrioa just pouted. "C'mon, we better head up. We do not want to keep the Queen of all dragons waiting." he told her, and they both flew off.

Wyrmrest Temple, Upper Spire.

Neró and Palirroia reached the top of the Spire, shifting to their humanoid forms, Neró stood in the middle, Palirroia beside him, the other Aspects surrounding him.

"So, this is the Tide-Crafter? Neró was it? Hmm and he couldn't even fight the Worgen curse." Snarled Malygos **(Malygos isn't corrupted in this timeline, he will, however, be killed by Neltharion at Dragon Soul)**

"Please, Malygos. The time reads that this person helped sustain our thirst, I would not make him angry." Nozdormu stated, to which Malygos just shrunk.

"His thoughts and dreams seem to be the sea, and protecting it from the Old Gods, the Legion, and many more threats," Ysera stated, the dragon very rarely awoken for this event.

"Fellow dragon Aspects, I present Neró, the Tide-Crafter, gifted by the titans the heart of the rain, and the ocean, this male has helped sustain life on this planet and for this, I am eternally grateful. However I feel there is two forces in him, working in unison" Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder stated.

"Yes, I feel it, one is his Tide-Crafter side, while one is his Feral side, from when the Worgen curse afflicted him.

"Why is he a Worgen, he must be WEAK to be afflicted by the curse!" Snarled Malygos again, hating the fact this, Neró, had two Aspect powers instead of one.

"It is intriguing, this has happened recently and I can't tap through time to find what happened," Nozdormu stated.

"Please, do tell, Neró," Alexstrasza said.

So Neró told them all about Gilneas, helping the city evacuate, the bite, and the final battle with Lord Darius Crowly.

"Hmm, that does seem like quite the tale, I think this Aspect has been through enough, brothers, and sisters," Ysera said to the other Aspects.

"Yes, the time beckons for this one to rest." Nozdormu agreed.

"Even though he is still a weakling, I accept," Malygos growled.

"Then it is agreed, he will rest, and he will be ready to lead the tides again!" Alexstrasza shouted, and the dragons left to their respective flights, Palirroia led Neró to a resting quarter where he caught some shut-eye.

 _ **Wyrmrest Temple, Resting Quarters.**_

Neró lay asleep, however, his senses still active. He felt the presence of Alexstrasza enter the room in her humanoid form, and sit down on his bed. He felt her trace along his Worgen jaw, then onto his fur. Her hands felt god-like, even the titans would have begged for her touch. She was about to leave when the Worgen grabbed her.

"Don't leave, your presence...calms me," Neró told her, to which Alexstrasza nodded.

"So, how many?" Alexstrasza asked.

"How many what?" Neró asked, completely confused.

"How many were made from your clutch, all the females are craving you now," she told him, a hint of lust in her eye. "Including me, however, I can control those urges, my clutch, however, cannot," she stated.

"Let them, if they try, they can answer to Thea" Neró stated.

"They will probably fly right past her, at you, they won't even listen now, you worked up a reputation, my daring Tide-Crafter," Alexstrasza told Neró.

"Well, this will be fun, but earlier you said you also have the craving, does that mean the Queen of dragons will try and have their way with me?" Neró asked, chuckling softly.

"Yes, it does, however you need to rest, and restore the lands of Azeroth, then you can find me at the top of the spire, I need to fix Neltharions mess with you, then you will get me," Alexstrasza said.

"Seems...fair, a body of a goddess like you? I'm surprised Thea is not jealous." Neró chuckled.

"Thea respects me, so does any other dragon, if I request to fuck one of their drakes or consorts, they would happily agree, it means the 'Queen of Dragons' likes their flight. I just wish the drakes get a choice..." Alexstrasza trailed, before looking over at Neró.

"Well, let me just tell you, if you ask me to mate, I will. Not because you're the Queen. No, because I genuinely like you, for who you are," Neró replied, before drifting back off to sleep.

"Thank you, Neró. Now rest, and sustain the life I created once more." Alexstrasza said, heading off to her own quarters.

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter will NOT have lemons, the chapter after, will, however. If you have any suggestions on how this story should progress, leave a review. Also, small chapter but I didn't really need to fit anything in, just Neró gets judged, and might get Alexstrasza's body.**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fixing the Corruption

_**Fixing the Corruption.**_

 **A/N: Pretty much this chapter is all about Neró fixing Deathwing's corruption, I will NOT rush this since someone handed me a review on a different story that gave me wise advice. Anyways,**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Wyrmrest Temple, Turquoise Dragon Flight Caves, Neró's quarters.**_

Neró sighed, the Aspects judged him worthy, every single female wants him, even Alexstrasza. And now he has to fix everything Neltharion broke, well the things that need life to I think, but first! Fix the Barrens, they need water, restore Eastern Kingdom's forests so they don't die out and fix any other places that should have a lush forest. Neró just sighed again, calling for Kyma, which she rushed to his side. "Kyma, follow me, we need to fix some of the mess Deathwing started," he stated, to which Kyma just nodded. Neró transformed into his Aspect dragon form, with Kyma turning into a normal drake. Neró was double the size but that is to be expected, he is an Aspect after all. "Kyma, let's get flying, I don't know what we will encounter, we will fix the main zones for all major races, or the 'Alliance' and the 'Horde' Kyma simply nodded, and follow Neró as he took off.

 _ **Elwynn Forest, Northshire Abbey.**_

Neró landed gracefully on the mountains overlooking Northshire Abbey. Kyma also landed right next to him, her dragon form showing much beauty. Neró transformed into his Worgen form, drawing out the 'Heart of the Ocean'. He saw that farms had been burned, this Worg's were terrorizing the local population. His Worgen instincts started to kick in, maybe he could prove he was the Alpha of these Worg's, but first, the farms. Neró held his sword high up in the air, then slammed it down into the earth's surface. Soon, a massive rainstorm his Northshire Abbey, however only on the farms. Within seconds, the fires were put out, the farms regrown, and the Orc's in the area in camps to avoid getting drowned, yes he summoned that amount of rain, but the farm needed it. He then glanced at the Worg's, one saw him, the Alpha. Neró hilted his sword, letting Agrios takeover, he will OWN these Worg's, he can then form a place any Worg, Wolf, Worgen or any other animal will live, knowing he IS the Alpha. He leaped down his fangs instantly into the Worg's neck. Be began ripping parts of the body apart, the Worg not even getting a chance. Within seconds, the Alpha was no more, and the Worg's were his.

"Kyma, you can use teleportation magic, correct?" Neró asked.

"Yes, Neró. Do you want to teleport something?" Kyma replied, Neró smirking.

"Yes, I want these Worg's teleported to my quarters, I am their Alpha now," stated Neró and Kyma teleported the pack to his quarters.

"All done, Neró," Kyma told him.

"Good, now, Dun Morogh!" Neró shouted, his Dragonoid form taking over.

 _ **Dun Morogh, Kharanos.**_

The town of Dwarves was busy. Dwarves heading in from a sudden harsh blizzard, animals running up to the door, only for the door to be slammed into their face. This was the homeland of the Dwarves, a winter wasteland. Well, first these Feral's will obey me, then I will give them a never ending font of water, and let the sea get closer without freezing. So his Worgen form snarled, the wolves looking up, along with bears, and lions. They started jumping up, three Alpha's from each pack walking forward, the wolf was first. Without warning the Worgen pounced the wolf, snapping its neck quickly, Worg's were harder. Next was the bear. Within seconds, he was wrestling the bear, this was one of the strongest animals he faced. He dodged a swipe, then another swipe. He sunk both his claws into its neck, tossing it over him. He then pounced on it while it was down, ripping out its neck. It was dead, and the bears knew it. Next was the lion. Without warning, the lion pounced on to Neró, he ripped out its stomach, but it keeps fighting. It was weak, so we grabbed his head, and bit his entire neck off. Kyma had already teleported the animals back.

"Thank you Kyma, now, the pool," he said, chucking his sword at a good point near Kharanos, the water instantly filling the harsh blizzard, not turning to ice immediately, he knew that. Within seconds there was a massive pool, drinking water, bathing water, cattle water, you name it. He took his sword back, and transformed, however, all the Dwarves saw him, I guess they know who they owe.

 _ **Teldrassil, Darnassus.**_

All of Teldrassil was rotting away without rain to sustain it, so he put a massive rainstorm up, letting the storm feed the tree. Soon the storm stopped, and the world tree sprang to live, not decaying anymore. That was easy... Neró thought, but I guess it does have the water, so he also made the water go extra to the roots, feeding the tree whenever it needs it. Next was a pack of Nightsabers, they were killing other Nightsabers, so he decided to put them down. He transformed to a Worgen, then pounced onto to Alpha, using the surprise to rip it's throat out. He only got deflected, leaving a small bite mark on the Saber's neck. He lunged again, this time at one of the legs. He hit, and the Saber fell over in pain, which he used this time to eat the neck out of the Nightsaber. Kyma teleported the pack and he had more animals in HIS pack. Tyrande and plenty other Night Elves came out, looking at who killed the Alpha of a vicious pack, only to discover a dragon, soaring away.

 _ **Durotar, Razor Hills.**_

Durotar was a wasteland, only desert. So he decided to change that, removing Razor Fen Kraul and Razor Fen Downs, with help of Kyma of course. Then he started removing a lot of thorns from Durotar. He then put a rainstorm onto Durotar, leaving grass, plants, and fruits, allowing these people to drink and eat normally. Some Orcs saw him, adventurers, who cares, they can do their own thing. Meets people know who they owe. No other Horde races that can't live, check. No other animals the Horde has to become Alpha for, check. Time to head back to Wyrmest.

Wyrmrest Temple, Upper Spire.

Neró landed on the Upper Spire. Kyma was back in the caves, she was tired since she teleported so many animals. Alexstrasza was waiting, like usual.

"Greetings Neró, I trust you fixed most some of the stuff Deathwing caused?

"I did, my Queen, now then, we are supposed to fix Neltharion's lava pools and things?" asked Neró.

"Yes, but please don't say Neltharion, he is dead now..." Alexstrasza whispered.

"Sorry, my Queen. However, I wish to say that, I fixed a lot of 'Deathwings' corruption on my way through Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms," That was true, he did fix a lot of things Deathwing caused.

"Hmm, then I believe you need to rest, after all..." She trailed off, her plate gauntlet tracing his chest piece. "I believe you have something to do with me, tomorrow," Alexstrasza said, making the Worgen go bright red. She walked away, saying her hips, before transforming and flying down to her quarters.

Neró just signed, and went to his quarters, he has got millions of animals there now. When he entered, five females were at the front, their packs crowding the back, and because he was a Worgen, he could speak with them.

"Alpha, it is good to see you, I think you already guessed we are the mates of the previous Alpha's?" the Worg asked.

"Yes, I do," Neró replied.

"Then I trust you know you must mate with us?" The lion spoke this time.

"Yes, however, I need to rest, and tomorrow I must...do something else, understood?" Neró asked.

"Yes, Alpha, just please mate with us soon," the lion begged.

"Yeah sure..." Neró said, already asleep, letting his pack follow his lead.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter like I said at the top, I did not rush this, even if it may seem boring, I just needed to get Azeroth back in shape. Next time WILL have lemons, you have been warned.**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Romancing the Queen

_**Romancing the Queen**_

 **A/N: This chapter contains lemons, you have been warned. Anyway, banging the Queen of all dragons? Now that takes skill, little Neró.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ** _Wyrmrest Temple, Turqoise Dragon Flight, Neró's Quarters._**

Neró woke to a sleeping pack, to which he just smirked. A worg, a wolf, a lion and a bear to bang after Alexstrasza, that will be fun. However, he still needed to save his energy for the Queen of all Dragons. Neró knew that if Alexstrasza wasn't pleased, she would be grumpy, that would make it bad for ALL the dragon flights. So luckily his massive worg cock will help him bang her senseless. Now to find her. Neró knew she would be in her quarters but he needed to know when. She was probably there now, so Neró heads there. Taking up his Dragonoid form, flew up to the main entrance, then headed down, he saw the Obsidian Sanctum portal. He did not want to go there as of now, Alexstrasza recently had her quarters built into here. With a flash of water, a Worgen stood in the place of the Dragonoid. He headed to her quarters, opening it and discovering Alexstrasza there, clad in nothing but a robe, her nipples picking through.

"Seems you came, how about we get this, underway?" Alexstrasza asked, a small blush planting itself on her cheeks.

"I think we will."

 _ **Lemon Warning ahead, 18+ to view!**_

Neró strut over to her, his hand on her cheek. He leaned in, taking the kiss to her delicious lips. A taste of raspberry mixed with sweetness. He pinched her side, making her gasp and allowing him to take his tongue in, his Agrios side slowly taking control. They kissed passionately, with Alexstrasza slowly taking Neró's armor off. Within a few minutes, Neró was dressed in underwear, with Alexstrasza only wearing a robe. He started to take her robe off, Alexstrasza allowing the robe to fall to the ground. He had an amazing body, FF-cup breasts, hourglass figure and she was lustful. She removed his underwear, revealing his 36-inch worg cock, much to the shock of Alexstrasza. Neró simply smirked, pushing her onto her knees, the cock pulsing in front of her. She grabbed it, slowly jerking it off, the other hand groping his massive ball sack. She let her hands go to his legs, her mouth inches away from his cock. Without warning, she started sucking, taking around10 inches in, another 26 inches to go. She started to deep throat him, taking all 36 inches into her throat. Soon, however, Neró had enough. He forced her onto the bed, his Agrios side completely in control. He started thrusting into her tits, while also getting the Queen of Dragons to suck around 13 inches. He started pounding her tits, until this time, Alexstrasza had enough. She pushed him away and positioned his cock in front of her dripping pussy. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Without any kind of warning, he thrust his tip in, letting her pussy get used to his huge worg cock. Before starting to fuck her senseless, the Dragon Queen's tongue lolling out, not even able to comprehend what is happening to her pussy. The Worgen leans forward, and bites her neck, drawing blood. He had marked her to all the wild and feral animals that she is taken. He began to pound all 36 inches into her, the Dragon Queen literally unable to move. He started fucking and fucking and fucking until he felt the need for release and in one quick movement, ejaculated all of his load into her. It wasn't long before her entire pussy was dripping with his cum. Neró just smirked, it wasn't over, the Dragonoid form wanted her an Alexstrasza knew it. Without any second thoughts, they transformed into dragons, Agrios's dick doubling in size to 72 inches. Alexstrasza gasped in wonder, before lifting her rump into the air, ready for Agrios to take it. No hesitation was in the Feral's mind, Agrios was in control and he was gonna make her wanna fuck him again and again. He latched onto the Dragon Queen, his dick thrust into her, pounding her again and again, not even letting her comprehend what was happening. He pounded her so hard even Kalimdor or the Eastern Kingdoms would hear the Dragon Queen moan. He pounded and pounded and pounded. He kept pounding until the familiar urge to release came by, and release he did. He sprayed his entire load into her, still humping her. He humped her until she collapsed, then he unlatched his dick and transformed. Cum dripping from Alexstrasza as she transformed, limping towards him.

"That was quite the fuck, I can see why so many of your dragon flight envy Thea," Alexstrasza said, limping out the door, Neró following behind her.

"What do you expect, me to not live up to your expectations?" asked Neró, smirking.

"Maybe, however, you proved me wrong, " admitted Alexstrasza.

"Maybe, however, we better get to your respective flights," Neró said, and Alexstrasza nodded at the Tide-Crafter taking to lead with cum dripping from her, probably to brag to Ysera. Neró to his dragon flight

 _ **Lemon has ended, you may continue reading.**_

Neró entered his cave, Paketo was there, his face of shock. Kyma and Palirroia has a look of jealousy and Vrochi also was blushing, I guess the other two told her. Neró just smirked, walked past them, to his quarters, he needed sleep, and sleep he did, with Ysera giving him some pleasant dreams.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter will also have lemons and there will be four of them. They will, however, be short since he will be proving his right as Alpha to his pack. He will also be getting Worgens from Paketo but one at a time. Anyways**

 **Antío, kai na échoun mia kalí stigmí, or as you mortals would say: Farewell, and have a good time.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Alpha Rules

_**The Alpha Rules.**_

 **A/N: This will be Neró x five different species, as well as a little thing about Paketo bringing in some Worgen. He will mate with a Worgen nearer the end, so this chapter is mostly lemons, next chapter, however, is a battle.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Turqoise Dragon Flight Caves, Neró's Quarters.**_

Neró woke with a start, five animals around him, looking concerned. A nightmare? A vision? Neró had no idea. He was panting, his furry chest rising up and down. The worg walked up to him, asking him if he was alright if he needed his consorts. But Neró wasn't in control, no, Agrios was in control. That is why he was sweating, Agrios smelt the heat of the animals and he wanted them, now. He approached the worg, a scent of arousal littering the air from him. The animals smelt it and they instantly forget their worry. His arousal would make them his, he would make them call him 'Alpha'.

 _ **Lemon Warning, 18+ To View, Thank You.**_

Agrios pounced on to the worg, his 36 inch Worgen dick, fully erect. He started pounding her from behind, wanting to make her know what an Alpha is. He pounded the worg's tight pussy, his feral side fully in control. He pounded and pounded and pounded. He continued to fuck her until she collapsed. He pounded her bottom, bending her body to accept his dick. Soon he felt the urge to cum, and cum he did. He cummed inside her, maybe making a litter for the worg, giving him some sons, he then looks over at the wolf.

He pounced at the wolf, his dick instantly pounding her back. The wolf's howls like crazy as he pounds her. He fucks her senseless, slowly digging her claws into her back. He continues pounding the wolf, her howls filling the air, mostly of his grunts. He pounds her, the feeling of the need to cum filling his penis. He pounds her even harder, the tight pussy squeezing on his dick, forcing him to cum into her, he then looks over at the bear.

He crawls up, forcing the bears pussy into the air. He begins to pound her as well, slowly biting the bear's neck. He draws blood, lapping it all up, blood staining his teeth. Agrios was simply making her senseless, he was doubling her pleasure. He begins to pound her so hard that she closes her eyes, letting the Worgen get over with it. He continues pounding her until he cummed, jumping at the lion.

He pounds the lion just like the others. This time, he picks the lion up, lowering the lion onto his dick. He was about to pound her even harder, and that he did. He looked over to the Nightsaber, as is saying 'your next' and he felt the urge to cum like he did usually, he pounded and thrusts and groaned until he finally cummed in the lion, looking at the Nightsaber who was right next to him, her rump right in the air.

He pounded the Nightsaber with no remorse. He made her collapse under her weight, still making her moan his name. He pounded her senseless, thrusting in and out, groaning and howling in the air. He felt the familiar urge to cum, so he did. He kept his dick inside her for a while, before popping out, all five of the animals collapsed, cum dripping from them, the Worgen still energized.

 _ **Lemon Over, you many continue reading if you are not mature.**_

Neró (yes, not Agrios anymore) stumbled out his quarters, wondering what the hell happened. He then saw Paketo land, and behind him was a massive pack of at least 60 Worgen.

"Paketo, it seems you recruited some Worgen, let me guess, all leaderless?" Neró asked.

"Yes, these Worgen have seen you take down the Kodo we both took down, and the Orc's and accept you as 'Alpha' " explained Paketo.

"Good, however, I need one to be Agrios's mate, hmm... you there, follow me!" he pointed at a very attractive Worgen, similar features to him, as well as her human features in her face.

"Yes...Alpha?" the Worgen asked.

"What is you name?" asked Agrios, or Neró.

"Catherine, or as I am now called, Snowclaw" stated Snowclaw.

"Snowclaw...I like it, you will be known as Alpha's Mate Snowclaw, now, show your Alpha a good time" Agrios/Neró said.

"Yes, Alpha"

 _ **Lemon Warning, now turn away little kiddies.**_

Snowclaw clasps Agrios's cock, rubbing it lightly. She begins to lick his tip, before then sucking it, the dick big even for Worgen standards. She gropes his balls as she sucks, before then finally getting bored of sucking. She rises up, and lowers down onto Agrios's dick. She goes at a faster pace, now her pussy lips wrapping around and sometimes even fitting all of it in her. Agrios moans, loving the Worgen he picked, he was already about to cum. In an instant, he cummed inside, his groans filling his chambers.

 _ **Lemon Ended, now turn back kiddies.**_

Neró sighed, petting the now sleeping Worgen, before letting the blanket of darkness take him, the embrace of sleep allowing him to rest. Well if you can rest with a massive Worgen on your body.

 **Chapter end, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Twilight

_**The Twilight.**_

 **A/N: Quick update, I will be working on my stories every day. However, I will only post it one on a Sunday. It makes it easier for real life things and lets me re-think things during the week, like last Wednesday, I had ideas about this chapter. If you don't like this idea, review it and I will consider reverting it back, anyways.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Dragonblight, Wyrmrest Temple.**_

Alexstrasza dodged dragon after dragon. They were all heading somewhere, and she, of course did not know where. After being passed by all of the dragons, she stopped one, a Blue Dragon. "Where is everyone heading?" she demanded, which the dragon (a female) simply pointed outside. Where Neró was dueling five dragons at a time, all Wyrmrest Guardians. She approached the fight, only to discover ten badly injured Wyrmest Temple Guards badly wounded. She approached the fight, looking at the scenario. Neró was holding a Guardian in his neck, slowly choking him, one was taking the full front of Neró's waves and the other three were waiting for an opening. Within seconds he made the one he held faint, chucking it away, charging at the one who was being attacked by tides and shoved him out the ring, he then used his water powers to hit two in the head with cyclones, leaving one left. The remaining one was called Froura, a lieutenant of the Wyrmrest Guardians. They charged at each other, Neró having the upper hand due to his Aspect powers. Froura was putting up a fight however, he managed to sink his claws into one of Neró's scales, greatly angering the Turqoise Aspect. Neró then charged at the dragon, his claws about to instantly snap the lieutenant's neck.

"ENOUGH!" Alexstrasza shouted, causing both of the two dragons to stop, and bow, like the rest of the dragons, except the knocked out ones of course. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" she boomed.

"Alexstrasza, will all due respect, these, Guardians, started it, by calling me a false Aspect" snarled Neró, looking over at Froura, him also sharing the snarl.

"Froura, is this true?!" boomed Alexstrasza again, her Queen form in full effect.

"...Yes, my Queen, us Guardians won't deem him worthy until he actually does something useful and safe-guard this temple for once, my Queen!" he shouted the last part, all other dragons nodding at his words.

"Enough, when the time comes for Neró to prove himself, you WILL ALL stand beside him and join him in battle, no-" she was interrupted, a massive horn going on, Twilight dragons circling the temple and Alexstrasza knew the cult was not far behind. "Store the eggs in the chambers, Guardians, defend the temple! Neró, please help us!" pleaded Alexstrasza.

"I will do what I must, my Queen, Turquoise Dragon Flight, your Queen has called, and we will answer!" he said, all joyfulness, all happiness, all kindness, gone from his face. This was the part of Neró Alexstrasza only saw once, Deathwing's betrayal.

Neró charged headfirst into the Twilight. He tore throats out, tore limbs off and ripped heads off. He and his Flight were unstoppable, fighting the Twilight Dragon Flight and winning. Then the cult came, and using their magic, began literally imploding dragons. Neró saw this but was currently in a massive fight with a massive dragon. They fought viciously, Neró's claws digging deep into the dragon's back and the Twilight dragon slowly sinking his claws into his back. He, however, left his neck open for Neró and Neró took his chance. Neró used his water magic to make him unstable and he bit the neck with all his might, getting a good grip before he let his body go limp. He fell, taking the dragon's neck with him, the dragon landing next to him, face down. If he didn't die from the loss of neck, he would have suffocated in the bloody snow. Neró jumped up, locating a great source of power, a Twilight cultist, tearing the dragons apart, painfully. He charged, dodging the cultist's grips, now in front of him. He charged, gripping the shoulders of the Orc, ripping his top half off. He lept down, however, all the dragons, even his own, looked at him in shock and horror, even Alexstrasza. He didn't care, he had a battle t- **_Release me...let me fight this battle..._** the Worgen inside whispered, and he needed his edge, giving in to the Feralness. He turned, his majestic form turning black and contorted. He stood at his full height, towering Alexstrasza, his body was midnight black, his face was blood red. His neck had a dark ring flying around it. His body had spikes protruding from his back, his legs had spikes littering them. His tale had little spikes, with a massive club with spikes on the back of it. His magic, changed from water to the void, this...Worgen..gave him Old God power. In one breath, void consumed most of the Twilight cult, the dragons fleeing, the remaining cultists cowering before him. He used his newfound magic to open rifts, sending them to the void to live a terrible death. Soon the battle was over, blood drenched the snow, the sky was black. His consorts approached him, only for him to snap at them. He had Yogg-Saron in his body, and now, he was in control. "I am Yogg-Saron, I am death incarnate!" he shouted, he voice filling the air.

"No, your Neró, you, channel your power into him, force this 'Yogg-Saron' out!" Alexstrasza barked.

And with those words, a massive dark shadow was forced out of Neró, and vanished. Neró was writhing in pain, his Worgen form in control and Thea right next to him, keeping him still.

"Queen, heal Neró, please!" she pleaded, and Alexstrasza did just that, placing her finger on his forehead and removing all pain from his body.

"Thea...thank you...Alexstrasza..." Neró whispered, the dark embrace taking him.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please tell me! Also, if you felt this was a LITTLE extreme, I was bored as fuck. Next chapter I will be working on the relationship between Neró and the Black Dragonflight (he always respected Neltharion and still does, thinking he can turn them back) as well as Onyxia and Nefarion. So four dragons will meet in Blackwing lair, Onyxia will get mad and make her den, Nefarion would kick Neró out of Blackwing lair and Neltharion will get mad at his son, simple. Anyways**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
